


Небольшие драбблы по DC

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC Extended Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Dark, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Разные крошечные (до 500 слов) драбблы по DC, которые не хочется постить отдельными работами.





	1. Брюс Уэйн/Дик Грейсон, ждать совершеннолетия для отношений

Дик потянулся, старая футболка, в которой он обычно спал, задралась и стало видно, что пижамные штаны сползли на бедра.  
— Доброе утро, — пожелал Брюс, на секунду поднимая взгляд от планшета.  
Сегодня он собирался посвятить весь день вопросам компании, стоило проверить: правдивы ли слухи о растратчиках. Даже, если тревога ложная, он слишком давно пренебрегал этими своими обязанностями.  
Дик опустился на подлокотник кресле и попытался заглянуть в планшет.  
— Чем занимаешься?  
— Стараюсь не сделать тебе замечание, — фыркнул Брюс, — после Титанов ты, как я вижу, забыл, как пользоваться мебелью.  
— Может, я просто хочу быть поближе к тебе?  
Брюс поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на улыбающегося Дика. Он уточнил:  
— Ты же помнишь, что мне не четырнадцать и мне безразличны твои провокации?  
— О чем это ты, Брюс? — спросил Дик и сочувственно добавил, потянувшись положить ладонь ему на лоб: — Может, у тебя лихорадка и тебе что-то кажется?  
Брюс фыркнул и перехватил его руку. Кожа под пальцами была горячей, так что еще вопрос, у кого из них была лихорадка.  
— Прекращай, я не передумаю, — сказал Брюс, — между нами ничего не будет, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать.  
— Через полтора месяца, — напомнил Дик, но руку убрал. — Серьезно, разве это считается?  
— Считается, — ответил Брюс, возвращаясь к отчету.  
Он давно знал, что Дик в него влюблен. Это было естественно: общая тайна, которой нельзя поделиться ни с кем другим — влюбиться можно и за меньшее. Брюс надеялся, что, поработав со сверстниками в команде Титанов, Дик забудет о своих чувствах к нему.  
Оказалось, что он недооценил своего воспитанника… и самого себя. Потому что пришлось признать: влюблен здесь был не один Дик.  
Но Брюс решил дать обоим еще немного времени — до восемнадцатилетия Дика. А тот все время пытался вынудить Брюса нарушить собственные условия.  
— Я не говорю о сексе, — не сдавался Дик, — ну хоть поцелуй?  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сдвинул срок до окончания колледжа?  
Дик промолчал, но спрыгивать с подлокотника кресла не стал. И, на самом деле, Брюс совсем не был против.


	2. Брюс Уэйн/Дик Грейсон, ждать совершеннолетия для отношений

Дик приходит в себя за секунду до того, как на него выливается ведро холодной воды. Он не успевает откатиться: грохочет цепь, которая приковывает его правую ногу к стене, болью прошивает плечи, ребра и шею.  
Шею…  
Дик вспоминает: настойчивый шепот и сжимающиеся на горле пальцы. Он думал, что ему это привиделось. Приснилось в один из тех моментов, когда сознание отключилось, уводя его из одного кошмара и приводя в другой.  
Судя по тому, как мучительно сглатывать слюну — это было в реальности.  
— Вставай, — говорит Оулмэн и ставит ведро на пол у своих ног.  
Сегодня он пришел к нему не в костюме, а гражданском. Успел переодеться? Захотел переодеться? Никуда не выходил с последнего визита сюда, к пленнику?  
Дик поднимается и встает напротив него, стараясь не морщиться и не показывать, как у него болит каждый синяк, каждый ожог, каждый порез, каждая ссадина, оставленная Оулмэном. Тот мог бы бить и резать сильнее, он мог бы убить Дика тысячу раз, но он сдерживается.  
— Ты не передумал? — спрашивает Оулмэн. — Мне все еще нужен Тэлон. И ты подойдешь на эту роль лучше всех.  
Дику хочется смеяться, Дику хочется плюнуть ему в лицо или под ноги. Ублюдок вбил себе в голову, что, если он убедит Дика перейти на его сторону, то это как-то вернет с того света его собственного ученика. Того самого, которого разрезали на части и вернули Оулмэну в коробке.  
— Больше не будет боли, — говорит он, делая шаг ближе и хватая Дика за подбородок. — По крайней мере, не больше, чем ты сам захочешь.  
«Он совсем не похож на Брюса, — думает Дик, — особенно, когда на нем нет костюма, встреть я их вместе на приеме — не признал бы родню».  
От этой мысли на удивление спокойно, даже, когда Оулмэн тянется поцеловать его. Даже, когда Дик кусает его в ответ, даже, когда в голове мутится от удара и он падает на мокрый пол.


	3. Слэйд Уилсон/Брюс Уэйн/Талия аль Гул и реакция на это детей

— Твой отец и моя мать взяли в плен моего отца и пытали его, — похоронным голосом заявил Дэмиен.  
То, что говорил он это, наливая себе молоко в разноцветные колечки и одновременно отпихивая ногой Эйса, который пытался заглянуть на стол, немного портило трагичность момента.  
— Брось, — сказала Роуз, вытаскивая ярко-красное колечко из тарелки Дэмиена и отправляя в рот. — То, что Брюс стал веселее еще не конец света. Вот, если у моего старика куда-то исчезнет дурацкое чувство юмора — я начну волноваться.  
— А я порадуюсь, — Тим цыкнул на Эйса и пес обиженно ушел к другому концу стола, — потому что его шутка про "не спорь с Бэтменом, сиротинушка" была не смешной еще в первый раз.  
— Уилсон намекает, что мой отец убил твоих родителей? — спросил Дэмиен. — На него непохоже, скорее на мою мать.  
Тима радовало, что Дэмиен начал общаться с ним по-человечески, да и Роуз ему нравилась... но, что для этого в особняке прописались Талия аль Гул и Слэйд Уилсон, его нравилось меньше. И, насколько он успел расспросить остальных, они тоже сомневались, насколько от такого союза может быть что-то хорошее. Самым оптимистом все еще оставался Дик, считавший, что теперь-то точно Талия и Слэйд исправятся. Сам Тим смотрел на вещи более критично и все время ждал подвоха.  
Ну и картина того, как Талия ходит в рубашке Брюса, а Слэйд - в его же халате, немного напрягала. Неокрепшая психика Тима не была готова к такому даже после Джокера.  
— Скажите спасибо, что они вас воспитывать не начали, — сказала Роуз, — а пока еще заняты друг другом.  
— Если начнут — я сбегу к Грейсону, — заявил Дэмиен.  
— Он вернет, — ответил Тим.  
— К деду?  
— Тем более.  
— К Джону! — решительно сказал Дэмиен. — Кенты не посмеют меня выгнать.  
— Пари хочешь? — спросила Роуз.  
Эйс сдавленно гавкнул, поднялся на лапы и быстро ушел из столовой. Со стороны лестницы послышались голоса всех троих "родителей". Начинался новый день в особняке Уэйнов...


	4. Харли Квинн/Памелла Айсли

Солнечные лучи падали сквозь прорехи ветвей, сегодня был на удивление приятный денек в Готэме, горожане гуляли и устраивали пикники всего в паре сотен метров, не подозревая, что в уединенной части парка свои дела обсуждает две… ну что ж, в этот момент они могли считать себя личностями с необычным и криминальным прошлым, но не совсем злодейками.

Во всяком случае, пока обстоятельства не сложатся иначе.

Сегодня горожанам ничего не угрожало, потому что Харли Квинн и Ядовитый Плющ обсуждали то, что скорее всего никому не нанесло бы вреда (хотя, это вопрос точки зрения).

— Практичный или красивый? — спросила Харли. — Оригинальный или обычный? Дорогой или просто «с душой»?

Пэм фыркнула, откидываясь на спинку скамейки.

— Ты хочешь купить подарок? — спросила она, делая ударение на «купить».

Харли задумалась.

— Вот это было бы неожиданно, — решила она и, подпрыгнув, хлопнула в ладоши, — Рыжик, а Рыжик, почему ты совсем не волнуешься? Не каждый день наша лучшая подруга выходит замуж.

— Я не совсем уверена, что термин «подруга» подходит, — пожала плечами Пэм, Селина приносила нам неприятности чаще чем что-то еще.

— Но все равно, — Харли задрала голову, вглядываясь в небо между колышущимися ветвями, а потом сказала, неожиданно серьезно: — я не знаю, что бы хотела получить на свою свадьбу. Просто, чтобы церемония прошла удачно и всем было весело. А ты?

— Никогда не задумывалась, — Пэм закрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к деревьям, траве и кустарникам: этот парк был старым, у него была своя душа и свое мнение насчет людей и всех прочих живых существ

Харли запрыгнула на скамейку рядом с ней.

— Может, просто будем охранять свадьбу, а? Или я буду тамадой? Вот Селина обрадуется! А ты сделаешь так, чтобы цветы не вяли!

— Не уверена насчет радости, но идея неплохая, — согласилась Пэм.

Свадьба Селины и Брюса обещала быть… как минимум интересной.


	5. Gotham, кроссовер с Arrow. Брюс Уэйн|(/)Тея Куин, встреча в ночном клубе

Клубы Готэма не слишком отличались от клубов Старлинга. Та же музыка, та же выпивка, даже лица в толпе казались знакомыми, только дилеров вычислить сходу не всегда удавалось.  
Тея могла бы уйти, но пока не была готова признавать свое поражение и возвращаться домой к безразличной матери и Томми, который постоянно вел себя так, будто это он был ее старшим братом, а вовсе не погибший где-то в море Оливер.  
Потому Тея пила, отходила покурить в туалете, возвращалась на танцпол и надеялась втянуться в ритм. Но постоянно что-то не получалось и то, что она столкнулась у бара с толпой ребят ее возраста, настроение не улучшило.  
В основном среди них были девчонки и один парень явно младше и их, и самой Теи. Подросток держался уверенно и девушки упорхнули, стоило ему сказать им пару слов.  
— Угостить? — спросил парень, обращаясь к Тее.  
— Эй, парень, тебе-то сколько лет? — спросила та. — Тебе хоть можно в этот клуб?  
Бармен налил, только взглянув на парня, но, чтобы они рассчитывались Тея не видела.  
— Я — владелец этого клуба, — насмешливо ответил парень и протянул руку. — Брюс Уэйн.  
— Тот самый? — уточнила Тея, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
Это был странный вопрос, она и сама уже узнала пацана, чьих родителей пару лет назад убили, а его оставили очень богатым сиротой.  
Может быть, она поторопилась считать этот клуб скучным? Брюс ослепительно улыбался и думать о возвращении домой решительно не хотелось.


	6. Бэтмен ниндзя

— Зачем?! — спросил Брюс, закрывая лицо ладонью.  
— Но я же сказал. Потому что могу, — пожал плечами Гродд. — Я могу отправить всех в прошлое. Я это сделал.  
— Нет, меня больше интересует, зачем ты поменял телами моих Робина и Найтвинга, — Брюс попытался потереть виски, через маску выходило плохо. — Они это не попытались даже скрыть, а все прочие делают вид, что все нормально.  
— Это вышло случайно, — Гродд сполз поглубже в горячий источник. — Но вряд ли это такой плохой результат, разве нет?  
Брюс едва не застонал. Он-то надеялся, что путешествие в прошлое и огромный робот у Джокера будут самыми худшими его проблемами.


	7. Фильмоканон. Альфред и комиссар Гордон. "Как они мне все надоели!"

— Как они мне все надоели! — Джим Гордон сшиб бы стакан с виски, не отодвинь его Альфред. — Честное слово, сколько уже пережили, а все равно каждый раз реагируют так, будто конец света.  
— Ну, стоит заметить, конец света почти наступил, — тактично заметил Альфред.  
В этом баре на окраине Готэма мало кто обращал внимание на двух немолодых мужчин, которые через каждые две-три недели собирались по вечерам пятницы обсудить общих знакомых на повышенных тонах. Точнее, на повышенных тонах обсуждал обычно Джим, Альфред мог разлиться ядовитой иронией, но в выражениях сдерживался.  
— Твой жениться так и не надумал? — спросил Джим и допил остатки виски.  
— Я боюсь, и не надумает, — пожал плечами Альфред, — так и оставит род без наследников.  
— Учитывая, какой у него род — и к лучшему, — буркнул Джим, и быстро поднял ладони вверх, — без обид. Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Понимаю.  
Джим вздохнул, посмотрел на часы и задумчиво сказал:  
— Ладно, мы уже засиделись, пойду домой. Встретимся двадцать пятого?  
— Если что-то изменится — я сообщу, — ответил Альфред.  
— А что-то может измениться?  
— Скажем так, я подозреваю, что реконструкция здания для нового проекта компании Уэйн затянется и без меня они не справятся.  
Джим фыркнул, но комментировать не стал.


	8. DCEU, Харли Квинн, мечтать о понимающих подругах

Харли примерила браслет на правую руку и тяжело вздохнула: слишком массивный, хотя на витрине выглядел ничего. И вот стоило ради этого стекло разбивать?  
— Вот представь… — Харли взглянула на работницу ювелирного, на бейджике которой значилось «Джанин», — представь, Джанин, мой милый сладкий Пудинг сегодня сказал, что не хочет меня видеть и я ему не нужна. Значит, как вместе ворваться в мэрию и всех убить — так я ему нужна, а если я зову его за покупками — так сразу не нужна. Где справедливость?  
Джанин вздрогнула и попыталась сильнее вжаться под витрину. Вряд ли она даже слышала что-то из монолога Харли.  
Та вздохнула, сняла браслет и бросила его назад в витрину. Вот так всегда: случается что-то, а поговорить не с кем. Те наемники, с которыми она и Джокер имеют дело — совсем не интересуются отношениями начальства и делают вид, что они слепые и глухие, кто-то со стороны реагирует как Джанин — просто пугается, а обратиться к старым знакомым из Отряда — ну к кому? Тацу просто смотрит так, будто хочет убить, и молчит, парням пофиг, когда Харли влезла к Джун — та заявила, что и вспоминать ни о чем не хочет… ну не к Уоллер же идти.  
— Знаешь, Джанин, — Харли в раздражении отпихнула витрину, и та отвратительно заскрежетала по полу, — мне очень не хватает подруг, которые бы меня понимали. С которыми было бы легко и уютно обсуждать свои проблемы. Которые могли бы дать совет, черт возьми. Но где таких найти… ты не знаешь?  
Этот вопрос тоже остался без ответа. И, махнув рукой на такую безразличную публику, Харли ушла из разгромленного магазина, так ничего и не забрав.


	9. Кларк/Брюс

Брюс заметил в мониторе отражение. Альфред поднялся наверх всего две минуты назад, детей и воспитанников не было в городе, значит, из всех у кого был доступ в Пещеру, оставался только один вариант...

— Не стоило лететь сюда из самого Метрополиса прямо в рабочее утра, Кларк, — сказал Брюс.

На секунду Кларк замер, потом ответил смешком.

— Тебя невозможно застать врасплох? — спросил он.

— Ты до сих пор не понял?

Кларк подошел к его креслу и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Как и всегда, на языке после этого остался приятный, но неопределимый вкус. 

"Как солнечный свет", — привычно подумал Брюс то, что никогда бы не сказал вслух.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил он.

Кларк оперся на угол стола и пожал плечами. Он был одет в обычную рубашку и брюки, только обошелся без очков. Правда, что ли, перед работой прилетел? 

— На самом деле, у меня есть дела в Готэме, — сказал Кларк. — Новая статья, знаешь ли, о предстоящих выборах.

От одного этого слова у Брюса почти началась мигрень. Он мог бороться с преступниками на улицах, но, когда они садились в кресла городского совета — он был почти всессилен, даже как Брюс Уэйн, а не Бэтмен.

— Вот я и решил заглянуть к тебе, — продолжил Кларк. — Думал захватить кофе, но решил, что тебя, скорее, стоит отнести в кровать.

— Только попробуй, — предупредил Брюс, — и тебе не поздоровиться.

Кларк примирительно поднял руки.

— Только, если ты сам захочешь, — сказал он, — а до тех пор — я могу посидеть с тобой и здесь.


	10. Дэмиен Дарк/Малькольм Мерлин

— Когда я просил заткнуть Мерлина хоть на секунду, то говорил не об этом, — протянул Тоун, рассматривая картину перед собой: почти растекшегося по креслу Дэмиена Дарка и Малькольма Мерлина, стоящего на коленях между его широко разведенных ног.

С того ракурса, под которым смотрел Тоун, не было видно подробностей, но звуки и мерно двигающаяся макушка Мерлина не оставляли особых сомнений.

— Или проваливай, или не комментируй, — лениво отозвался Дарк, запуская руку в волосы Мерлина и сжимая, — ну, или, если хочешь, он потом может отсосать и тебе.

Мерлин ответил на это сдавленным стоном.

— Не отвлекайся, — посоветовал Дарк, — мы же договорились, что на этот раз я кончу тебе в рот, и ты должен будешь проглотить.

Тоун не хотел знать, в каких условиях и почему его союзники договаривались о чем-то подобном. А еще меньше он хотел наблюдать за ними.

— Выходим через полчаса, — напомнил он, прежде чем развернуться на каблуках. — Постарайтесь… кончить к тому моменту.

Ответом ему был сдержанный смех Дарка, перешедший в заметно менее сдержанный стон.


	11. Титаны, Кори/Дик, постканон

— Кори, это глупо, — сказал Дик. — Если я захочу тебя поцеловать, то обойдусь без омелы.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Кори подняла веточку повыше, примеряясь, куда ее лучше повесить, — смешная же традиция. Плюс, кто сказал, что целоваться будем только мы? Здесь, в Башне, есть еще Рэйчел и Гар... И Донна. Может, Джейсон приедет.  
Кори поднялась по стремянке.  
— Черт, почему в зале такие высокие потолки? Я не достаю.  
— Может, потому что не надо развешивать омелу? — предположил Дик, осознавая безнадежность своего возмущения. — Нет, правда, Кори...  
— Ты так не любишь праздники? — спросила Кори, глядя на него с высоты стремянки.  
— Нет, я просто не хочу шума, — ответил Дик, — мы вселились сюда едва полмесяца назад. Даже не все вещи распаковали... К чему украшения и празднование?  
— Потому что иначе вещи не разберут еще год, — фыркнула Кори. — Окажи услугу, принеси лестницу повыше?  
Дик проворчал, что не нанимался помогать, но уже на полпути через зал. Он точно видел стремянки выше. Хотя всегда можно было попросить Донну... или намекнуть Кори, что среди ее способностей должен быть и полет. Но, если здраво рассудить, принести стремянку было намного проще.


	12. Arrowverse, Кара Зор-Эл и Кейт Кейн, G

— И как это понимать? — насмешливо спросила Кейт. — Ты решила, что вьюнков и плюща на перилах со стенами мало, так что добавила хвои?  
Она стояла на балконе, свешиваясь через те самые перила, и наблюдала за тем, как Кара пытается устроить ель посреди зала.  
Кара задрала голову и поправила очки.  
— Все рабочие разъехались на выходные, даже тот твой айтишник, — объяснила она, — а я посмотрела и поняла, что у тебя нет ни елки, ни украшений, ничего рождественского. Подумала, что тебе может быть грустно сидеть в пустом здании одной, без всякого праздничного настроения. Я тоже не смогу остаться с тобой на Рождество, но хоть пару дней до него скрашу.  
Выражение лица Кейт было... сложным. Хотя, насколько Кара могла судить, насмешливость оставалась. А еще усталость и удивление. Кара решила, что перекрикиваться через все пустое пространство смысла нет (пусть она с ребятами так делала в прошлую встречу с Кейт, но теперь-то они были знакомы), и взлетела к ней. Кейт просто покачала головой.  
— Только не говори, что на этой Земле не празднуют Рождество, — сказала Кара.  
— Лично я не праздную, — ответила Кейт.  
— Почему? — Кара приземлилась рядом с ней.  
— Потому что я праздную Хануку, а она уже как бы закончилась.  
— А... Ой, — сказала Кара.  
Об этом она как-то не подумала.  
— Глупо вышло, — заметила она вслух и оглянулась на ель. — Мне унести ее?  
Кейт пожала плечами и ответила:  
— Оставь, все равно я собиралась заняться... декором ближе к Новому году, просто руки не доходили.  
— Значит, украсим елку вместе? — обрадовалась Кара.  
— Ничего не имею против, — едва заметно улыбнулась Кейт.


	13. Arrowverse, Черная Сирена и Джон Константин, PG

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь, милая? — спросил Константин.  
И Лорел привычно не поддалась желанию усмехнуться, как делала каждый день. Перед камерами телевизионщиков, коллегами в прокуратуре, в зале суда. Она каждый день не давала себе ответить колкой насмешкой.   
И незачем ведь говорить Джону Константину, напарнику своей не-сестры Сары из этого мира, что на Земле-2 ты убила его двойника.  
— Ты музыкант? — спросила Лорел.   
— Был когда-то, — ответил Константин, выдыхая дым и затягиваясь снова. — Занимался музыкой и магией. Музыку бросил. А что?  
Лорел помнила: стягивающаяся на его шее удавка. Собственный голос, разрывающий его барабанные перепонки. Как на вопрос Фрост она ответила, что считает панк-рок ущербным жанром.  
— Ничего, — ответила Лорел. — Просто пытаюсь понять, чем отличаются наши миры.


End file.
